legacy_of_elturgardfandomcom-20200215-history
Elturel
Situated on a rising, defensible hill that falls away in a rocky cliff on its south side where the Chionthar flows, the city of Elturel rests atop a cliff that dominates the River Chionthar. Elturel was the farming center of the Fields of the Dead and thrived on the trade the passed through its domain. Elturel is the capital of Elturgard and ruled by Emperor Alturic Zi Valden. A stout stone wall encircles the city, pierced by two gates, and open on the river side. The city’s most distinguishing feature is a brilliant magical light that hovers above it, known as Amaunator’s Gift; although it was unknown if this was truly a blessing of Amaunator. The orb produces light that is painful to undead, and could be seen from virtually anywhere within Elturgard. Information Population: 22,600 Demographics: 78% Humans, 10% Halflings, 5% Elves, 2% Dwarves, 2% Half-Elves, 1% Gnomes, 2% Others Government: Monarchy Ruler: Emperor Alturic Zi Valden (Known Formely as King Alturic Zi Valden) Religions: Torm, Lathander, Helm, Chauntea Areas The High District of Elturel dominates the untidy, noisome Dock District below. The High District is built of stone, with narrow, twisting, steep cobbled streets that are crowded with spired and balcony-festooned tall narrow houses. High Hall is the residence of the High Rider, and seat of local government and all large commercial meetings. The Garden stretches away from High Hall in a narrow cut amid the buildings, “like the blade of a naked sword” as Elminster put it. It is an open place of flowers, wooded paths, arched bridges, and a spring t hat rises under High Hall (ensuring the city a supply of fresh water), and winds the length of the Garden, to tumble down the hill in the cascades of Maidens’ Leap, and thence by canal to form a moat and bargeway for the eastern Dock District,w ere it joins the Chionthar. The Garden is a favorite meeting place for citizens of Elturel, and retains wild beauty in winter (Local songs and tales often call it “the Winter Garden”). The Dock District or Waltfolk is settled below the High District. The Dock District is all dirt, business, and utilitarian buildings, which is dominated by warehouses, markets, wagonmakers, and large stockyards. A Dragoneye Dealing Coster way-base is located in the Dock District and many other caravan-related concerns also have yards, or atleast offices there. To the east, warehouses and hovels crowd together around the docks and the crammed stalls of Shiarra’s Market. Westerly is the more prosperous and orderly homes and shops west of the heights that are still part of Dock District. This area has been increasingly referred to as Westerly for separation to imply cleanliness and prosperous success or, to look at it from the other view, laziness, soft living, and pretentious arrogance. Dungeon of the Inquisitor is reserved for those who trespass against the laws of Elturgard three times. This vast, subterranean maze lies deep beneath the streets of Elturel, and its population is constantly being replenished by new lawbreakers. Parts of the dungeon consist of natural caverns discovered during the excavation, and their full extents and final destinations have yet to be determined. Strange sounds infrequently echo from unknown cavities—sometimes rushing water is heard, other times the enraged roars of vicious behemoths ring out. From time to time, dungeon prisoners on mining detail escape their captors and dash into unexplored crevices and tunnels. They are never seen again, on or below Faerûn. Inns and Taverns *Oar and Wagon Wheel Inn is cheap and always crowded with noisy patrons. *The Wizard’s Harlot is a well kept inn and tavern *Bent Helm is a tavern of poor quality. *A Pair of Black Antlers is the best known tavern in the city. *Gallowgar’s Inn is a ramshackle inn. *Phontyr’s Unicorn is a famous and expensive place to stay. The inns and taverns of the city are all fairly good with a few exceptions, especially near the docks. Temples, Churches and Shrines Elturel is home to a shrine to Tempus and three important temples, that give temporary shelter and aid to the devout. Each of these temples have much smaller shrines, and places of worship throughout the city, including ones to Ilmater, Tymora, Waukeen. Helm’s Shieldhall is a large holy fortress ruled over by High Watcher Berelduin Shondar, also known as Bereld the Just, a stern priest who leads as many Rider patrols as Lord Dhelt. The High Harvest Home, a temple to Chauntea, is presided over by High Harvestmaster Baulauvin Oregh one of the most goddess-favored servants of Chauntea in all Faerûn. The Workshop of Gond, which is a temple in west of the city overseen by High Tinkerer Maurice Louvre. Elturel